just323s_survivorbig_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Hablar
Hablar is a tribe from Survivor: Grenadines - 32 Islands. |lowestplacingmember = Sam Wilson (31/32) |highestplacingmember = TBD (TBD/32) }} Members }69px69px69px69px 69px69px69px69px |} *Haegan Powell, a graduate student from Knoxville, TN, remembered for his tactical social game and self-described "southern charm". *Horace Cook, a judge from Nashville, TN, best remembred as the original father figure of the series, was one of the likable houseguests turned cunning after he exposed Keith's showmance with Keith's showmance, Faith. *Iris Newman, a beautician from Trenton, NJ, known for her jersey accent and being the youngest in the game. She used her social and her loyalty skills within her alliance with Aaron Bail (also known as Rickey). *Jessa Thompson, an event coordinator from Charlotte, NC, known for her showmance with Clay Pope and being the easy pawn to use for evictions, but after an HOH win her game came to an end because her social skills and competition prowess were showing and too dangerous for others to keep her around. *Julia Ross, a waitress from Ogunquit, ME, best remembered for her prowess in competitions, as well as her biting humor and flirtatious charisma. *Katelin "Katie" Rehnquist, a recent high school graduate from Oshkosh, WI, best remembered for her consistently sunny and cheery disposition, as well as showing strong loyalty to her closest allies, at a very young age of competition. *Kieran Holdren, a clothing designer from Los Angeles, CA, known for playing a quiet game but always making sure he had friends and no enemies as well as always trying to be in the majority alliance. *Samuel "Sam" Wilson, a history teacher from Lafayette, LA, best remembered for winning his season of Big Brother through his not making any enemies and strong competitive play towards the end of the game, as well as his fierce loyalty towards his many allies. Tribe Swap Members }69px69px69px 69px69px69px |} *Horace Cook *Jessa Thompson * Lena Sarkov, a data analyst from Seattle, WA, known for her subtle guidance of the game throughout her season, alongside her strategic maneuverability. * Mottel "Mottéo" Iglacias, a professional weightlifter from New York City, NY, best remembered for his "meathead" persona, along with his open antagonism with both other HouseGuests and the viewing public. * Nahia Lopez, a translator from San Diego, CA, known for playing the silent strategist game and always maneuvering many blindsides in the game, as well as ensuring there was always a bigger target in front of her. * Vanetta Nixon, a receptionist from St. Louis, MO, remembered for setting a record in total competition wins throughout a season, and her incredible skill for competitions themselves, as well as her fiery personality. 2nd Tribe Swap Members }69px69px69px 69px69px |} * Aaron Blythe, a rancher from Whispering Pines, NC, best remembered for, despite his age, being a strong physical competitor, who was eliminated early on due to his physical prowess and ability to lie. *Horace Cook *Lena Sarkov *Nahia Lopez * Peyton Voss, a physical trainer from Los Angeles, CA known for being blindsided after his allies betrayed him. Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Orange Tribes